Diez razones para no odiarte
by Dryadeh
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has odiado a alguien a primera vista? Lily Evans, sí. Así que mientras el resto del universo se dedica a adorar a James Potter, Lily escribe diez razones para odiarle. Lily/James. Regalo para Lauranio, Sara, Laura y Thaly.


Este fic es un one shoot Lily/James, escrito como regalo (MUY tardió) de Navidad para **Lauranio**, **Sara Fenix Black**,** Laura Marina Lovegood** y **Thaly Black**.

El titulo es un pequeño homenaje a una de las películas que marcaron mi adolescencia: "_Diez razones para odiarte_".

* * *

**Diez razones para (no) odiarte**

¿Te ha caído alguien mal a primera vista? Piénsalo un poco, seguro que sí. Esa chica de tu clase tan estirada, ese primo tuyo que siempre te pegaba chicles en el pelo o aquel profesor cascarrabias que te mandaba deberes de más. Ese tipo de gente que no te simpatiza aunque la que puedes tolerar. Pero, ¿alguna vez has odiado a alguien a primera vista?

Lily Evans, sí. No es que fuera mucho con ella eso de juzgar a la gente nada más conocerla, pero James Potter era un caso especial. Lograba, con un par de tonterías, una palabra a media voz o una sonrisa fuera de lugar, sacarla de quicio desde el mismo día en que se conocieron.

Si se lo preguntabas, Lily podría hacer una lista de diez razones por las que odiaba a James Potter en menos de un minuto y sin tener que repetir ninguna (o casi ninguna). La primera de ellas era, atención: ser odioso. ¿Qué razón más lógica habría para odiar a alguien? Todas las demás razones podrían englobarse dentro de ella, así que Lily las consideraba sólo un desglose (siempre le gustó, eso de hacer listas). También estaba ser un egocéntrico, creerse el amo del universo, tener un desparpajo natural sumamente irritante, hacer bromas siempre y en todo momento, ser físicamente incapaz de no buscarse problemas, meterse con todo Slytherin (en especial con Severus) por principios, tener la necesidad fisiológica de saltarse las normas, acumular un ejército de adoradoras (las muy descerebradas) y despeinarse el pelo unas cuarenta veces al día (no es que ella las contara, ¡já!).

Teniendo en cuenta todo eso, Lily creía que era sumamente razonable que sintiera tal animadversión por James Potter. El problema era que los adolescentes no solían comportarse como personas razonables, así que la mayoría de la gente no comprendía cómo Lily no estaba decorando los márgenes de sus pergaminos con corazones rellenos con el nombre de James Potter sólo porque él le había pedido salir unas cuantas veces. Todos estaban cegados por el encanto de Potter, el bromista, el díscolo, el talentoso jugador de quidditch y le perdonaban todas sus idioteces supinas. Así que cada vez que Lily entraba en la sala común y encontraba a un corro de gente rodeando a Potter y a sus amigos (generalmente ese chulo de Black, tan creído como él), se ponía de mal humor y se largaba a su habitación, a empezar una nueva lista de la serie "_Razones para odiar a James Potter"_.

**o0o**

_Razón nº 1: Es incapaz de tomarse nada con seriedad._

Lily contempló por décima vez el pupitre vacío de Remus Lupin. Llevaba dos días en la enfermería, supuestamente enfermo. Supuestamente porque Pomfrey no le había dejado verlo.

Si ya de por sí eso hubiera bastado para que Lily se sintiera verdaderamente curiosa y molesta, no era la primera vez que sucedía. Desde que a ambos les habían nombrado prefectos –a principios de ese curso –Lily se había llevado una grata sorpresa al descubrir que Remus no tenía serrín en el cerebro, como esos memos de Potter, Black y Pettigrew. Era bueno, inteligente y bastante maduro para su edad, y siempre llevaba consigo un aire de misteriosa tristeza que apenaba a Lily.

A eso había que añadirle sus constantes ausencias. Caía enfermo a menudo –y nunca sabía explicarle qué enfermedad había tenido –o le surgían urgencias familiares de las que no podía hablar. Faltaba a clase al menos dos días al mes, y sus desafortunados incidentes parecían ocurrir exactamente cada cuatro semanas.

Después de contemplar las mismas "coincidencias" mes tras mes, Lily había empezado a sospechar algo. Sus desapariciones coincidían exactamente con la luna llena y eso le parecía demasiada casualidad, así que había terminado por concluir que, muy probablemente, Remus Lupin era un licántropo.

Dejando a un lado el hecho de que eso daba bastante miedo, no sabía cómo preguntarle si sus suposiciones eran ciertas. No le parecía que decirle "_Por cierto, Remus, ¿por casualidad eres un hombre lobo?_" fuera una buena manera de abordar el asunto. Así que tras mucho meditarlo, había tomado una decisión: preguntárselo a James Potter.

No era santo de su devoción pero entre Black, Pettigrew y él, Lily intuía que Potter sería el más propenso a responderle. (De algo tenía que servirle que la acosara casi a diario, ¿no?).

Por eso, cuando terminó la clase de Transformaciones, Lily se dirigió al pupitre de Potter y le dijo que necesitaba hablar con él.

—¿Es que por fin te has dado cuenta de que soy el hombre de tu vida? —le preguntó él con una sonrisa desbordante y absolutamente irritante —Sabía que no tardarías mucho, siendo tan lista.

—No es eso, Potter —gruñó, sin apenas separar los labios. Le ignoró deliberadamente mientras la clase se vaciaba, después cogió una silla y se sentó frente a él —Es sobre Remus.

Él dejó de sonreír y adoptó una expresión hermética. A Lily le dio la sensación de que ocultaba algo.

—¿Qué ocurre con Remus? —dijo.

—Dímelo tú.

—Se encontraba mal y fue a la enfermería. No es nada grave, pero ya conoces a Poppy.

Lily suspiró, exasperada.

—Potter, no me mientas.

Él la miró fijamente unos instantes y Lily se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos de color marrón oscuro. Nunca se había fijado, tal vez nunca había mirado más allá de sus gafas y su odioso pelo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que miento?

—No soy idiota, sé que algo pasa con Remus. Siempre enferma o desparece con la luna llena —apuntó con sequedad. No había esperado tanta resistencia. Ella también era amiga de Remus y se preocupaba por él.

—¿Y qué? —cuando quería, James Potter podía ser más obtuso que una maldita piedra.

—¿Es… es un licántropo?

Potter apretó las mandíbulas y cerró los puños al oírla decir esa palabra.

—¿Qué harías si lo fuera? —Otra vez respondía con una maldita pregunta.

—Nada —decía la verdad, no pensaba tratar a Remus de manera diferente. Simplemente necesitaba saberlo —Sencillamente estoy preocupada.

Potter se levantó de la mesa y se echó la mochila al hombro. Lily ya creía que se iba a ir sin decir una palabra, cuando se volvió hacia ella y le echó una mirada tan grave que no parecía el James Potter bromista e impresentable de siempre.

—Si quieres saber la verdad, pregúntaselo a Remus, no a mí.

Y luego se fue. Lily permaneció sentada mucho tiempo después de que se hubiera ido.

**o0o**

_Razón nº 2: Siempre quiere ser el centro de atención._

—Eh, Potter.

Lily no pudo evitar prestar atención cuando escuchó ese nombre. Lydia Bishop, una chica de Ravenclaw con la que daban Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y que se sentaba justo detrás de él, acababa de llamarle por lo bajini. Potter se volvió hacia ella, Peter Pettigrew, en el pupitre contiguo, también. Lily se dio cuenta de que se había puesto levemente colorado al mirar a Lydia.

—¿Es verdad que echaste polvos pica-pica en la ropa interior de Spearman?

Spearman era un Slytherin inestable y agresivo que al que le encantaba extorsionar y aterrorizar a los alumnos nuevos y los sangre sucia. Lily creía recordar que no hacía mucho había lanzando un maleficio a Lydia Bishop –su abuela era bruja, pero sus padres eran un squib y una muggle –.

James Potter sonrió ampliamente y le encajó un leve codazo en las costillas a su amigo, que dio un pequeño respingo.

—En realidad, lo hizo Pete.

Pettigrew se puso aún más colorado cuando Lydia le miró directamente a él.

—¿Es eso cierto, Peter? —él asintió sin decir palabra —¿Por qué?

—Fue por…bueno, fue por… —Pettigrew estaba tan nervioso que casi no le salía la voz. Potter acudió en su auxilio.

—Fue por ti, por lo que ese capullo te hizo —aseguró. Después le guiñó un ojo a Lydia y le dio la espalda, fingiendo prestar atención a Flitwick. Cuando escuchó como la Ravenclaw le daba las gracias a Pettigrew, sonrío alegremente y se puso a garabatear algo en su pergamino.

Y Lily tuvo la certeza de que en realidad quién había llenado los calzoncillos de Spearman de pica-pica había sido él.

**o0o**

_Razón nº 3: Es intolerante, vengativo y cruel._

—Tranquilo, Canuto, ya verás como no pasa nada.

Lily levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo –"Historia de Hogwarts" –al escuchar a Peter Pettigrew. Su voz sonaba nerviosa y no tenía muy buen aspecto. Sirius Black, que bajaba por las escaleras de los dormitorios de los chicos con él, estaba pálido aunque mantenía una fingida expresión de indiferencia.

Se detuvieron junto a la mesa de la Sala Común donde siempre solían colocarse –a Lily le irritaba ver como el resto de los alumnos nunca la ocupaban, como si perteneciera a los Merodeadores o algo así –pero no se sentaron, como si estuvieran demasiado inquietos para parar quietos.

Lily se ocultó tras el libro -no fue muy difícil, dadas sus dimensiones –y les escuchó atentamente. No era una cotilla, pero… Bueno, vale, era una cotilla, no es que estuviera preocupada (menos aún por Potter. En absoluto).

—Debería haber cerrado la maldita boca. Si le pasa algo a James… —masculló Sirius y le dio una patada a uno de los sillones.

Lily sintió como el corazón se le paraba unos instantes para latir pesadamente a continuación. ¿Qué le ocurría a Potter?

—Ni lo pienses. Seguro que James detiene a Snape antes de que pase nada que lamentar.

¿Severus?

"Snape, Lily, Snape" se corrigió. ¿Potter deteniendo a Snape antes de que pasara algo que lamentar? ¿De qué diantres estaban hablando? Había llegado el momento de dejar el espionaje para pasar a la acción.

—¿Qué demonios has hecho, Black? —inquirió bajando el libro y clavando su mirada en el chico. A veces, la diplomacia no era lo suyo.

Sirius la miró apenas un instante, e ignorándola, se dejó caer en su sillón favorito, con las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica y expresión huraña. Lily torció el gesto y pasó el peso de su mirada acusatoria a Peter. Él tragó saliva sonoramente y lanzó una mirada de auxilio a su amigo, que no dio señas de notarlo.

—Snape ha…descubierto…cómo entrar en el Sauce Boxeador —murmuró finalmente.

A Lily le llevó unos segundo asimilar todo lo que esas palabras conllevaban.

—¡Hoy es luna llena! —exclamó, aterrada. Si Snape se cruzaba en el camino de Remus cuando éste estaba convertido, lo más probable es que le atacara. Snape no tendría ninguna posibilidad contra él.

Tenía que hacer algo.

Soltó el libro de cualquier manera y cogió su varita, pero se detuvo un instante antes de salir corriendo. Había algo que necesitaba saber.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Potter en todo esto? —escupió, a medias asustada, a medias furiosa.

Peter volvió a mirar a Sirius y éste habló por fin.

—Ha ido a detener a Snape antes de que se lleve un buen escarmiento.

Por el tono resentido de Sirius, tamizado de densa culpabilidad mal disimulada, Lily adivinó que era él el que había dicho a Snape cómo entrar en el Sauce Boxeador. Imaginó que lo había hecho para darle una lección a Severus, por espiarles a menudo y chivarse de las cosas que hacían. Sus dedos apretaron con fuerza la varita.

—Eres un gilipollas, Black. Como le pase algo a James…o a Severus…

No acabó la frase, no se le ocurría nada lo suficientemente terrible con que castigarle. La voz le temblaba del enfado y no se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que llamaba a James por su nombre de pila. Tampoco le importaba.

Salió corriendo de la Torre de Gryffindor y no se detuvo hasta llegar al hall, saltando los escalones de todas las escaleras que se encontró por su camino de dos en dos. Una vez allí, aspiró una brusca bocanada de aire, sin resuello, dispuesta para continuar su carrera. Sin embargo, en ese momento se abrieron las puertas del castillo y Severus Snape entró por ellas seguido de James Potter. Parecía frenético y rabioso, tenía las manos crispadas y la boca fruncida en un gesto del más profundo desdén. Potter, detrás de él, aparentaba tener la mente en otra parte.

Ambos vieron a Lily al mismo tiempo. El rostro de Snape empalideció un poco pero Potter no pareció ni inmutarse.

Por su parte, ella sintió tanto alivio que quedó muda.

—Voy a contárselo todo a Dumbledore —escupió Snape.

Potter le miró con indiferencia.

—Adelante, chívate como siempre haces, Quejicus.

Snape hizo una mueca pero James Potter no le prestó atención. Apartó la vista cuando vio que Lily estaba mirándole y se marchó, silencioso y perdido en sus pensamientos.

**o0o**

_Razón nº 4: Se salta las clases para sentirse guay._

Cuando Lily regresó a la Torre de Gryffindor tras el incidente, no encontró a James en la Sala Común. Tampoco lo vio a la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno y siguió sin tener suerte en la doble clase de Herbología. Sirius y Peter estaban allí, pero no había rastro de James.

Remus estaba en la enfermería, como todos los días siguientes a una luna llena.

A Lily le extrañó un poco la ausencia de James, no porque asistiera a clase religiosamente, sino porque no era común que Sirius Black estuviera allí y él no. Esos dos siempre se saltaban las clases juntos para tumbarse junto al lago cuando hacía buen tiempo, dar unas vueltas en escoba por el campo de quidditch o preparar alguna de sus bromas. A veces incluso arrastraban a Peter y a Remus. Lily odiaba sus expresiones misteriosas y satisfechas cuando se dejaban caer por clase después de una de esas escapadas, como si los profesores debieran darles las gracias por honrarles con su presencia. Los muy creídos e infantiles.

Fuera como fuera, aprovechando la hora libre que tenía tras Herbología, Lily decidió acercarse a la enfermería a ver a Remus. Desde que sabía que era un licántropo –o mejor dicho, desde que él sabía que ella sabía que lo era –Lily solía visitarle cada mes, aunque en honor a la verdad, era la primera vez que se daba tanta prisa en hacerlo, pero la curiosidad por lo que había sucedido el día anterior la estaba matando.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la enfermería, descubrió con sorpresa que James estaba allí con Remus. Éste tenía peor aspecto de lo normal tras su conversión, si era posible.

—Hola, Lily. Pasa —la invitó Remus con una sonrisa débil al verla en la puerta, sin atreverse a entrar. James sonreía, como siempre, pero había algo de tenso en su sonrisa, como si algo le preocupara, si es que eso era posible en alguien como él. Se levantó del borde de la cama en el que estaba sentado cuando Lily se acercó a ellos.

—Bueno, yo os dejo —dijo—Remus, cuídala bien, recuerda que es la madre de tus futuros sobrinos —y guiñándole un ojo a Lily con descaro, se marchó.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco antes de centrar su atención en Remus. Estaba pálido, ojeroso y envuelto en sudor frío. Parecía más delgado que nunca y Lily le vio un tajado enorme atravesándole el brazo derecho. No era la primera vez que le veía arañazos, mordiscos o magulladuras, pero nunca había visto un corte tan grande.

Tomó con cuidado la mano de Remus, y se sentó en la silla que había junto a su cama.

—Cuéntame qué ha pasado —dijo, y Remus, con expresión atormentada, se lo contó.

—James llegó tarde. Snape ya había llegado a La Casa de los Gritos. Me puse como loco al verlo, no podía controlarme —Remus hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos, como si el mero recuerdo le doliera —Le desarmé e iba a morderle cuando James apareció. Tuvo que herirme para impedir que les atacara.

Entonces Lily comprendió: la expresión lejana de James el día anterior, su ausencia en Herbología, su sonrisa tirante.

Miró a Remus, le dio un apretón en la mano y le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

Después de todo, James Potter no siempre se saltaba las clases para presumir.

**o0o**

_Razón nº 5: Es un inmaduro y un malcriado. _

Lily y Mary estaban estudiando en una mesa apartada de la Biblioteca. Eso no tenía nada de extraño, pero sí lo era que James Potter anduviera por allí, más aún sin molestarlas (ni a ellas ni a nadie. Inaudito).

Lily no quería admitir que se sentía muy intrigada: Potter parecía muy concentrado en algo que estaba escribiendo. Las gafas se le habían resbalado hasta la punta de la nariz, fruncía levemente el ceño y no había rastros de su habitual pose de astro del quidditch. Resultaba difícil creer que los deberes le tuvieran así de absorto, es más, ¿desde cuando hacía Potter los deberes? Y mejor aún: sin libros. En su mesa sólo había un pergamino enrollado y otro en el que escribía con esmero.

Habitualmente, su caligrafía era pésima: escribía recostado hacia atrás, con un brazo colgando por el respaldo de la silla y aire aburrido. Como resultado su letra quedaba torcida, irregular y amontonada. Ahora estaba sentado casi como una persona normal, escribiendo despacio y deteniéndose cada poco como si meditara lo que anotar a continuación.

Después de diez minutos echándole miradas de reojo y no estudiando en absoluto, Lily vio entrar a Sirius Black, caminando lo más ruidosamente que podía para irritación de Pince. Cuando divisó a su mejor amigo, se dirigió hacia él.

—Eh, Cornamenta, ¿qué coño haces en la biblioteca?

Eso de hablar en voz baja no era una de las habilidades de Black, así que Lily –junto con media biblioteca –le escuchó. Pince se tensó tras su escritorio, subió los hombros y hundió la cabeza para fulminarle con una mirada, intensificando su aspecto de buitre esquelético.

—Te he buscado por todas partes —continuó el chico —pero no esperaba encontrarte aquí.

—Tenía algo que hacer —dijo James en voz considerablemente más baja.

Sirius Black alzó una ceja, como si le resultara inconcebible que su mejor amigo tuviera algo que hacer _allí_.

—¿A quién escribes? —le interrogó.

Lily pasó de página y clavó sus ojos en el libro de Aritmancia, al darse cuenta de que Mary la observaba con perspicacia. Sin embargo, agudizó el oído todo lo que pudo. Le interesaba la respuesta.

—A mi madre.

Cuando se atrevió a lanzarles una mirada furtiva, secretamente aliviada, se dio cuenta de que Black se había puesto serio. Tomó asiento junto a su amigo.

—Te ha pedido que vayas a casa por Navidad.

—No, no me lo ha pedido, no es eso. Pero voy a ir.

Lily se imaginó que Black no acogería nada bien la noticia. Hacía un par de años que no regresaba a su casa en vacaciones y si Potter no estaba –Remus y Pettigrew solían volver a casa por esas fechas –se quedaría solo en Hogwarts.

—¿Ha vuelto a decirlo? —dijo, aún más serio.

Si Mary no hubiera estado tan atenta, probablemente Lily hubiera dejado de disimular que les estaba escuchando.

—Sí —James cerró las manos sobre el pergamino arrugado que había en la mesa. Lily nunca le había visto tan serio —Está empeñada en que no llegará a las próximas Navidades.

—Pero, ¿está bien, no? —Sirius Black sonaba genuinamente preocupado. El asombro de Lily aumentaba.

—Sí, pero ya sabes cómo es. Lo siento, Canuto, esto arruinará nuestros planes.

—No importa —Black negó con la cabeza —ya me buscaré algo que hacer.

Potter alzó las cejas por encima de las gafas.

—¿De qué hablas? Tú te vienes a pasar las Navidades con nosotros.

—Cornamenta…

—¿Recuerdas el pastel de manzana que mi madre te mandó para tu cumpleaños?

A Sirius Black sólo le faltó sacar la lengua, como un perro goloso.

—Sí.

Los labios de James Potter se curvaron en una sonrisa ladeada.

—En Navidades lo hace a diario.

—Está bien, está bien, iré. Puedes escribírselo a tu madre.

—Ya lo he hecho —Potter señaló el pergamino que estaba escribiendo con el índice —hace cinco minutos.

Desde su mesa, Lily Evans sonrío sin darse cuenta.

**o0o**

_Razón nº 6: Sólo le importa él mismo_

Lily salió del hueco del retrato malhumorada. Sirius Black acababa de pasar por allí a toda velocidad y prácticamente la había arrollado. Ni siquiera se había molestado en pedirle perdón, sino que había seguido su camino sin dedicarle ni una sola mirada.

De no haber tenido ella también tanta prisa –llegaba tarde a una de las reuniones del Club Slug –le hubiera dicho un par de cosas. Presurosa, llegó a la zona de las mazmorras en busca del despacho de Slug pero una voz familiar la hizo detenerse. Sonaba cerca.

—Escucha, sé que no te caigo bien y no hay problema porque tú a mi tampoco. Pero esto no es sobre nosotros, es sobre tu hermano.

Esa era la voz de James Potter sin duda. Lily la reconocía aún en pleno de un partido de quidditch, incluso en medio de una tormenta. Por la acústica, parecía llegar de un aula vacía dos puertas más adelante.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

Esa voz seca y elegante le llevó unos segundos más. La había oído alguna vez.

—Mira, sé que crees que a Sirius le importa un bledo su familia, pero…

Regulus, Potter tenía que estar hablando con Regulus Black. Lily reconstruyó el mapa rápidamente en su mente. Sin duda, Black había estado de tan mal humor cuando se lo cruzó por alguna pelea con su hermano. Por lo que sabía, éstas eran cada vez más frecuentes desde que Sirius abandonó el hogar de los Black y se mudó con los Potter, apenas un mes atrás.

—No te metas en esto, Potter, no es asunto tuyo —El tono era amenazador, un cartel sonoro de peligro.

—Sí que lo es. Sirius es asunto mío y sé que le odias porque desde que se fue de casa piensas que todos le dais igual pero no es verdad. Tú le importas.

—¿Por qué me dices esto?

Lily se dio cuenta de que contenía la respiración. Ella también quería saber la respuesta.

—Porque Sirius es demasiado orgulloso para decírtelo y porque para ti es demasiado fácil odiarle si no sabes la verdad.

Silencio.

Se oyeron unos pasos y comprendió que Potter iba a salir de la habitación. Lily retrocedió y se marchó a toda velocidad antes de ser descubierta.

Eso de escuchar conversaciones ajenas se estaba convirtiendo en una mala costumbre, pero en los últimos tiempos parecía tener un radar que sólo sintonizaba con la palabra "Potter" y con su voz. No le apetecía pensar en eso. Ni en que podía ser el mejor amigo del mundo, ni en que no era tan egocéntrico ni tan infantil como había creído. Mucho menos en que había demasiado bajo esa superficie de frívolo bromista como para que ella lo pudiera ignorar. Por no hablar de que empezaba a verle "algo" (no era guapo, ni exactamente atractivo, sino resultón. Tenía una chispa especial, un no sé qué asquerosamente turbador. ¡Maldición!).

Para cuando llegó a la Torre de Gryffindor y se dio cuenta de que acababa de perderse la reunión del Club Slughorn por culpa de James Potter, Lily tomó una decisión: no quería pensar en nada que tuviera que ver con él durante al menos un par de años.

**o0o**

_Razón nº 7: Tiene la gracia en el culo (y no te pone fácil eso de no pensar en él)._

—Eh, Lily.

A Lily le temblaron las pestañas y se removió perezosamente, pero no se despertó. De alguna manera se había quedado dormida en una mesa de la Sala Común, sobre una redacción interminable de Historia de la Magia. Lo último que recordaba era estar leyendo en libro casi tan grueso como la rueda de un coche muggle acerca de las revueltas de los Duendes, mucho después de que el último Gryffindor se hubiera ido a acostar, dejándola sola.

—Lils.

Notó con alguien le pellizcaba la punta de la nariz y emitiendo un sonido bajo –mitad gruñido, mitad murmullo –se deslizó lentamente fuera del mundo de los sueños. Abrió un ojo y una figura se fue haciendo nítida junto a ella. Pelo rebelde, gafas redondas, sonrisa eterna.

James Potter.

Lily abrió el otro ojo y despegó el rostro de la mesa –concretamente de su arrugada redacción para Bins –y pensó en soltarle un malhumorado _"¿Qué quieres, mendrugo?¿No sabes que me he prohibido pensar en ti? ¿Si? Pues es bastante difícil no hacerlo si te tengo delante"_ pero un repentino dolor de cuello la silenció. Le dolía todo el cuerpo por la mala postura (sentada en el borde de la silla, recostada sobre la mesa y con los brazos cruzados por encima de la cabeza) y le costaba ubicar dónde estaba.

Parpadeó varias veces, amodorrada y dolorida, y miró a James. Sonreía.

—Buenas noches, princesa —dijo él —Te has quedado dormida sobre tu redacción de Historia de la Magia. ¿Soñabas conmigo?

Lily le lanzó una somnolienta mirada asesina –su comentario estaba demasiado cerca de la verdad –y se recostó en el respaldo de la silla tratando de despejarse.

—¿Llevaba ropa? —inquirió James con picardía.

—Idiota —gruñó Lily con voz ronca.

—No está mal. 30 segundos despierta y ya has articulado tres sílabas.

Lily frunció el ceño e intentó pegarle en un hombro, pero su brazo estaba tan dormido que de alguna manera acabó rodeando el cuello de James.

**o0o**

_Razón nº 8: Besa de pena._

James la miró –tenía los ojos más marrones que nunca. Marrones como la tierra mojada –y el corazón de Lily comenzó a latir a toda velocidad, como el de una cervatilla que estando pastando tranquilamente, escucha un sonido en la espesura. Peligro inminente, le gritaban los sentidos, ejecutar huida.

Trató de apartarse de James, pero él le puso una mano en la cintura y Lily sintió que perdía todas sus fuerzas. "_Espabílate, espabílate y huye_" se ordenó, sin embargo no fue capaz de moverse ni un poco cuando él le puso la otra mano en la mejilla y le frotó suavemente la piel con el pulgar.

—Tienes un poco de tinta —dijo, y su voz sonó más grave, desprovista de su ligereza habitual. La miraba tan fijamente a los ojos que Lily no se atrevió a romper el contacto visual. Repentinamente sentía todo el cuerpo despierto.

—No es verdad —logró murmurar. Había encantado la tinta para que no se corriera.

—Cierto —musitó él, tan bajo que casi no se le oyó.

Lily sintió su respiración sobre los labios. Acto seguido sintió su boca.

Su primer instinto fue retroceder unos centímetros –dos como mucho –pero James la siguió y continuó besándola. La besaba suavemente, a fuego lento, sus labios abriéndose y cerrándose despacito sobre los de ella, calentándolos y humedeciéndolos con la tierna fricción. Lily cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer, descubriendo que en el fondo no quería apartarse. Es más, separó los labios y la lengua de James los acarició por dentro, como pidiéndole permiso para entrar. Como respuesta, Lily le echó la otra mano al cuello y entonces James le introdujo la lengua en la boca. A ella se le escapó un suspiro cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, y agradeció estar sentada porque sus piernas hubieran hecho cualquier estupidez en ese momento.

**o0o**

_Razón nº 9: Nunca se cansa de recibir un "No" por respuesta._

Normalmente, Lily pensaba en muchas cosas, todo el tiempo. Mary siempre le decía que le daba demasiadas vueltas a todo, por eso era tan extraño que su cabeza había quedado vacía de todo pensamiento mientras ella y James se besaban. Cuando él se apartó –a Lily le parecía que sólo habían pasado segundos aunque era bien probable que llevaran una hora así –le temblaban las manos y algo dentro del estomago.

James sonrió –una sonrisa radiante que le iluminaba los ojos tras las gafas –y le acarició la mejilla antes de apartar la mano.

—Creo que hoy no te he pedido que salgas conmigo.

—Sí lo hiciste, después de comer —replicó ella de manera automática. Sufrió un leve retorcijón de disgusto y se preguntó por qué demonios no podía dejar una pregunta sin respuesta.

—Eso fue ayer —James señaló su reloj de muñeca —ya ha pasado la medianoche. Así que, Lily Evans, ¿quieres venir a Hogsmeade conmigo este fin de semana?

—No.

James asintió con tranquilidad.

—¿A las 5 en el hueco del retrato?

Lily se dio cuenta de que aún tenía las manos enlazadas en el cuello de James y le soltó.

—Que sea a las 4. Y en la Sala Común.

Hombre, ya. A ver qué se había pensado.

—Bien —replicó James con naturalidad, como si ella simplemente hubiera accedido a prestarle su tintero, en lugar de aceptar salir con él después de años dándole calabazas.

—Vale —murmuró ella en el mismo tono y se puso a recoger su truncada redacción y sus libros. James se puso en pie y se pasó una mano por el pelo de manera automática.

—Buenas noches, Lily.

—Buenas noches, James.

Así, él se marchó dejándola a solas en la Sala Común. Lily estaba tan ocupada asimilando lo que acababa de suceder que no se atrevió a mirarle mientras se alejaba. Con manos temblorosas guardó todo en su mochila y en el mismo instante en que se puso en pie, oyó gritar a James desde las habitaciones de los chicos.

—¡SÍ! ¡DESPERTAD, TÍOS, DESPERTAD! LILY ME HA DICHO QUE SÍ! ¿ME OÍS? ¡LILY EVANS Y YO, JAMES POTTER, VAMOS A TENER UNA CITA!

Pum. El sonido de algo golpeando una puerta –Lily supuso que sería una bota que alguien (Sirius) le habría arrojado a James –y gruñidos ininteligibles varios.

—¿DORMIR?¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS QUIERE DORMIR AHORA? ¿ES QUE NO ME HABÉIS OÍDO? ¡QUÉ LILY EVANS VA-A-SA-LIR-CON-MI-GO! ID PENSANDO EN QUÉ PONEROS PARA LA BODA.

Lily negó con la cabeza sin poder reprimir una sonrisa y se retiró a su habitación. Una vez en ella, dejó su mochila en el suelo, abrió el cajón de su mesita y sacó una pluma y un garabateado pedazo de pergamino titulado "_10 razones para odiar a James Potter_". Lo apoyó sobre la superficie y escribió con letra rápida e incomprensible el último punto.

_Razón nº 10: Hace que las listas no sirvan para nada._

_

* * *

_Me ha traído por la calle de la amargura durante días y sé que es algo sosaíno, pero aquí está. Hace tiempo que quería escribir un fic que explicara cómo Lily se enamoró de James y esto fue todo lo que se me ocurrió. Si alguien lo ha leído, le agradecería mucho que me diera su opinión :) Un beso gigante,

Con cariño, **Dry**!


End file.
